Fire
by Amabel
Summary: Can you take the heat?
1. Fire

**AN:** So, I'm doing this thing called FanFic100 on livejournal. My character is Jacob Black. The point is to write 100 fanfics on the character, using this table with 100 prompts. It should be pretty fun, and I'll update about once a week

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, it's simply one of my many toys. (Guess the real lyrics and win a prize!! I don't own the song either...)

**Fire **

I climbed out of the Rabbit, elated from Bella's confession, but disconcerted all the same. I didn't think I was getting sick, but there was really no way to explain the way I was feeling…

Grimacing at the sensations I was experiencing, I meandered up the path. I really wasn't in the mood for dad's overly careful, observant, sneaking attitude today. Still, life could be worse. That Cullen kid could still be in town. It made me glad that he had left, even though it nearly destroyed Bella. I wanted to kill him just thinking about it. Either that or thank him… I shook my head. I probably was sick. At the very least, I was clearly delusional.

I reached the front door and pushed it open a little harder than necessary. It slammed into the wall. Oops.

"Jacob? Is that you?" I heard Dad call.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Come here for a minute, would you?"

"Sure," I replied, following the sound of his voice to the living room. I looked around the corner to see him sitting on the couch, watching the game. Stepping closer, I glanced at the TV, vaguely interested in the score.

"Wow," he said, sounding playfully concerned, "you look strange."

That was all it took.

The next thing I knew, I was burning. Scorched by the flames that seemed to come from within, consuming me and changing me on their way out. The heat slithered down my spine, seeming to melt the very core of me. It scared, no, terrified me beyond belief. There was no way to hold it back, or escape it, though I trembled from the effort. It didn't take long for the pressure to build until I exploded.

Suddenly, I was a whole lot bigger. Everything looked so strange! And my senses were all out of whack. I definitely shouldn't have been able to smell the garbage, which I had just emptied yesterday, from the next room. But I could. I turned my massive head to look toward my father, only now noticing him cowering against the far wall. He started speaking to me as the reality of the situation began to kick in.

"Jacob, you need to stay calm. This will be explained to you shortly. I just need to get to the phone…" He started toward me, and I went ballistic. I had barely even heard him speaking. Now I turned and tried to fight my way outdoors. I felt claustrophobic inside, and needed air and open spaces. Immediately. There was only one thing in my way, besides the insignificant piece of wood called a door. And that was my father. For the briefest moment, I thought of attacking him. I waved my head back and forth and backed away from him toward the door, which I tore down on my way out.

Instinctively, I ran away from the town, heading for the forest. I was frightened beyond comprehension. I had no idea what was going on, or what the hell had just happened to me. All I knew was that the liquid fire had caused it.

That was when the voices started.

Read and review??


	2. Summer

**AN:** Here's another addition to my growing Fanfic100 collection. I'm not quite sure if the ages and details are plausible or correct, but I think it's cute anyway. Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:** When you wish upon a star... It's still not mine.

**_Summer_**

He loved summer. It was the best time of the year for so many reasons! Not only was he out of school, but the sun usually decided that it could come out as well. And those sunny days meant more fun for him.

Some days, his father would take him fishing. He would never forget those adventures out on the ocean, or to a nearby creek. It was on these "male bonding" trips that he truly got to know the man he called dad. Jacob learned about his culture's history, and why everyone respected Billy Black more than any other man on the council. He heard legends that, although they weren't true, gave him the chills. Sometimes, he even had fun. He discovered that his dad's sense of humor wasn't so dull after all, and the two had many inside jokes to prove it.

The fishing expeditions could be dangerous as well. One sunny day, well, sunny for Forks at least, Billy and Jacob had gone on an impromptu trip to catch trout. The stock in the freezer was running low, and what would they eat if they ran out? All was going well, until disaster struck.

Jacob thought he felt a tug on the line, and stood up to see if he could spot the thing that had caused it. There was no use breaking a perfectly good line by yanking on it when it was hooked on a rock. It turned out that the obstacle was a fish, and a massive one at that. Seeing certain fame and fortune, Jake got a little too excited, and managed to fall out of the small rowboat. Billy couldn't do much to help him, but luckily the water was shallow, and the boy was a strong swimmer. The only harm done was that to poor Jacob's pride, and to the fish's mental stability. Still, it was not a trip easily forgotten.

On other summer days, when Jacob was much, much younger, he would sometimes play with his mother. His mother was amazing; everyone said so. She was the kindest woman on the rez, and definitely the most fun. No one else had quite the imagination she did. His mother was always coming up with games for the two of them to play, crafts for them to do, or adventures to go on. And she had her share of stories as well. Her's were even more interesting, and sometimes horrifying, than his father's were! He never tired of going on picnics, or for walks on the beach, and listening to the tales of mythical creatures that his mother spun, seemingly just for him.

Summer was his favorite season for yet another reason: his sisters. When he was young, they would take him to the beach, and build sandcastles with him. As he grew older, they brought him to bonfire parties, introducing him to their friends and enemies, and showing him how to have fun. Even though he was a good seven years younger than anyone there, he was still the life of the party. All of his sisters' friends greeted him on arrival, and included him in their games and jokes. He was the most cheerful kid that they had ever met, and they loved having him around, despite his youth.

Yes, Jacob loved summer best of all.

**AN:** Review?


	3. Storm

**AN: **This is by far my favorite of the ones I've written. The prompt was Storm, and it's in Bella's POV. Enjoy!

* * *

Jacob and I walked along First Beach, toward our tree. It wasn't raining today, for once, but it was certainly windy. He held my small, icy hand in his massive warm one, and I enjoyed the sensation of being able to feel my fingers.

I wasn't quite sure of why we had chosen today of all days for a walk, but here we were. It was nice to be able to spend time with Jacob uninterrupted, as it happened so infrequently. I sighed, content in the silence we had fallen into.

Jacob laughed, and I looked up at him, confused. What had I missed?

"You look so out of it! It's not like you to daydream. If it's about me, though, I could understand…" he explained, a mischievous look in his eyes.

He darted out of my range laughing as I reached to punch his shoulder.

"You'll never know now," I teased him, mock anger on my face.

"Aw, Bells! Come on, you know I was only kidding!"

"Actually, I don't know that."

"But you will."

I rightly assumed he was going to tickle me, which was not really my idea of a relaxing afternoon.

I took off down the beach, with Jacob on my tail. He could easily have caught up with me, but he let me lead, following closely until I collapsed onto the damp sand. I lay there gasping, not only from exertion, but from laughter as well. Jacob collapsed next to me, laughing harder than I was. He, on the other hand, wasn't out of breath in the slightest. It wasn't fair. No matter what I was doing, there was always some mythical creature close by to show me just how mortal I was.

I glared at Jacob, who looked to be close to dying from laughing so hard.

"At least I didn't trip that time."

Jacob burst into fresh peals of laughter.

I couldn't help smiling at the werewolf next to me, who was laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face. I was glad that I could brighten his days, at least a little. It was only fair, given how much he had done for me.

Jake eventually calmed down enough so that he only occasionally snorted. I lay next to him, looking at the clouds.

It really was windy. The clouds looked closer than ever, but more frightening as well. You could see them moving, swirling, constantly changing position. It looked dangerous and exciting at the same time.

Noticing that Jacob's laughter had finally died out, I looked over at him. He was staring at the clouds, much like I had been. I shuddered, feeling cold for the first time since my run.

Jacob took note of my discomfort and stood up, pulling me with him.

"We should probably get going. I don't really think you want to be here when the storm hits."

I shuddered in conformation. Jacob wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and I huddled into his side. The wind was picking up, and the cold before was nothing compared to the ice the air had become now.

We hurried back along the way we had come. We had almost reached the safety of the Rabbit when the skies opened. Within seconds, both of us were drenched. Jacob swore and picked me up, running at a full sprint for those last few yards. He opened the door and dumped me inside, then followed quickly, still swearing.

"A good day for a walk my ass."

* * *

**Please Review!!**


	4. Friends

**AN:** Another installment, just for you!! This one is called Friends, and involves some werewolf bonding time, except they're not werewolves yet in this fic. It's set in NM, and in Jacob's POV. Enjoy! As always, critism and critique is always welcome.

**_Friends_**

* * *

Embry, Quil and I walked along the road that travels through the center of La Push, laughing amongst ourselves at a joke Embry had just told. Embry, though quiet around company, was one of the most sarcastic and witty people that I have ever met.

Quil reached out and shoved Embry off the road, causing him to land in a mess of ferns. As Quil's back was turned to me, I pushed him, and he joined Embry on the ground. Embry burst into laughter immediately, while Quil glared at me.

"Uh… Sorry?" I offered, backing away slowly. The seconds ticked by in silence as we waited for Quil to reply. The likelihood of him launching a similar attack on me was frighteningly high.

Quil began to chuckle, then was soon rolling around clutching his sides. Embry and I glanced at each other and managed to contain our laughter for roughly five seconds before I joined the two of them on the ground.

We were still snorting and nudging each other when Bella drove by, the rumble of her truck's engine announcing her arrival. She pulled to the side of the road and rolled down her window, looking at us with a bewildered and slightly concerned expression, sending us into fresh peals of laughter.

After watching us for a few minutes, she realized that the chances of her getting an explanation for out hysteria were fairly slim, and decided to ask, "What's so funny?"

We couldn't answer. Bella shook her head at our antics, rolled up her window and left.

Embry spoke. "Well, there goes our ride."

Quil and I glared at him. His eyes darted back and forth between our faces for a moment before he stood and began to jog down the road in the direction Bella had gone. Quil and I lay back in the ferns, gasping for breath.

We sighed at the same moment, looked at each other, then laughed again.

This was turning out to be a long afternoon.

* * *

Please review!! 


	5. Club

**I cranked this one out rather easily. For some reason, I really like the idea of Jacob as a kid ;) . This one's not the most interesting of Fanfics, but it's something. Enjoy, and, as always, REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: I have dreams about being famous, but when I wake up, I'm still freezing. An adored Authoress would be able to afford a decent heater, at least. Belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**

**The prompt was Club, but the title...**

**_The Secret Association of..._**

* * *

Who in their right mind would spend a Saturday cleaning out their room? No one. But I obviously wasn't quite sane, as here I was, elbow deep in decade old paper, wrappers, and gods know what else.

I sighed as I chucked yet another wad of old math assignments in the general direction of the trash bag sitting by my open door. At this rate, I would be here until midnight. I decided I would take a break from my bedside table for the moment.

Wading my way across my room toward the closet, I had to watch my feet. It was necessary in order to avoid accidentally stepping on something I had meant to save.

_Maybe I should have taken Dad's advice after all, _I pondered, wincing, after stubbing my toe on an unseen box_. Organizing now _would _probably be easier than doing it later… _

I slid open the closet's metal door, grimacing at the horrible grating noise coming from the infrequently used track. After seeing what was inside, I almost slammed it shut again. I remembered now why I rarely opened the door, and it wasn't because of the effort it took.

A disaster zone had met my eyes when light was shed on the contents of the closet. Only the already knee-high mess on the floor kept the drifts from spilling out and creating more havoc. Too-small clothes were piled on reports and homework, which in turn, was layered with bottles, candy wrappers, old sports equipment, CD cases, and the occasional book. I shifted the mass of junk aside to find broken toys and other childhood memorabilia closest to the floor. I paused to think of the last time that I had cleaned my room, let alone my closet.

I couldn't remember.

Grabbing the thrash bag by the door, I began to pile the garbage from the closet into it without a second glance. If I hadn't seen it for over three years, I saw no reason to keep it around for another when it was sure to spend the time in darkness.

After successfully clearing away most of the debris, I found myself suddenly immersed in memories. All those afternoons of playing with my Aqua-Man and Roach-Boy figurines were coming back to me as I handled their broken limbs and missing costumes. I smiled as I set the action figures aside; Embry was sure to get a good laugh out of them.

But the floor of the now functional closet was not quite clean yet. Shoved in the corner was a shoebox covered in strange drawings and random words. I reached in and pulled it out, setting it in my lap and tugging off the lid. As soon as I opened it, I knew what it was.

When Embry, Quil and I had been in middle school, we had developed an obsession with spies and secrecy. We had created out own 'Spy Club' that was the envy of our classmates. It had consumed our attention for weeks on end, until it came to an abrupt end for no real reason. While it had lasted, though, we had sent each other on secret missions, and developed an uncountable number of schemes and plots for every situation imaginable. We were a terror to our parents and babysitters alike, and any secret told never got past out radar. Ah, yes. Christmas wasn't much fun that year. All of our equipment had been kept in the shoebox in my hands, along with our detailed sketches of our assignments, houses, and plans. We had been organized back then, even keeping Minutes for our meetings.

I wondered what the others would think if I reminded them of our younger days. My room forgotten, I hastened out of my house and onto my bike, in a hurry to get to Quil's. How opposed would they be to a Secret Association now?


	6. Choices

**AN:** I thought I should get off my lazy butt and write something for all of you this weekend, so I did! Hopefully it doesn't dissappoint.

The prompt was Choices... Fits well, don't you thing? You will...

**Disclaimer:** Every year, I wish the same thing: that I'm really Stephenie Meyer in disguise. But I'm really not... Owned by the incredibly gifted Mrs. Meyer!

**Choices**

He felt the corner of his mouth lift up in the mockery of a smile as he gazed down at the object in his grasp. The small container was dwarfed by the size of his hand, making him feel like a giant. He supposed he was, compared to most.

The small wooden box looked unremarkable from the outside. A few simple carvings livened up the dark cherry color of the wood that the chest was made of. Jacob turned it around in his hand, marveling at the smoothness of the material, which felt like silk under his callused fingers. He admired the detail of the clasp. Deceivingly simple, the small gold latch gave away just how ornate the box really was.

Looking out the window at the strangely blue sky, Jacob frowned, worry lines appearing on his forehead. There were so many small things to stress about, and not enough time in the day to get everything taken care of. He sighed, frustrated that he was taking so long to do such a simple thing. Just like the clasp, however, his task was deceivingly simple and not nearly as easy to complete as one might think.

The small box in his hand traditionally belonged to the chief of the Quilettes. Billy had pressed it into his palm that afternoon, with no explanation other than that he should be the one to keep it. Jacob had been confused, to say the least. There was no reason that his father should relinquish his leadership over the tribe, especially not to his teenage son.

Especially not to a monster.

Now he sat on the couch in their small living room. It was silent, for once; Billy had hurriedly wheeled himself out of the house, giving some weak excuse for his sudden departure. Jacob had been too distracted to care. Now he was faced with a decision much more difficult then whether to open the box or not. Yet another deceivingly simple thing, with too many connotations to even begin to consider.

For example, for all he knew, opening the box could mean that he accepted the position of chief, even if he didn't mean it that way. He wasn't too keen on taking that risk. Still, Jacob was nearly dying of curiosity. It wasn't every day you held the fate of the tribe in your overly large hands.

He shook his head roughly, trying to figure out what he should do. There was no harm in looking, was there? No one would be the wiser if he did see what was inside the box. Before he could change his mind, he swiftly slid the hook out of he loop that held the lid shut, and held his breath as the top slowly swung open.

Jacob exhaled, softly chuckling as he saw what was inside the precious chest. All the suspense had definitely been overdone; the box held nothing of value, and certainly nothing life changing.

He dumped the contents into one hand, and set the box aside. Carefully, he touched all of the items, before picking one up at random and holding it to the sunlight streaming through the window beside him.

He laughed again when he saw that the object was a pebble, clearly from First Beach. What kind of significance did that have? He shook his head as he set it back in the box.

Next was a twig, nothing more. Again Jacob wondered at the sanity of the others around him. A twig was important how, exactly?

A tooth followed the rest. Now this was interesting. The tooth was clearly that of a werewolf. How one as large as this had fallen into the possession of the Elders was beyond him.

Last in his hand was a feather, that of a Blue jay. The pure, brilliant blue had not faded with time, and was still incredibly vibrant.

After a moment of pondering, everything suddenly became clear. The chest was full of the responsibilities of a chief, each object representing something different and important.

The pebble stood for community. Just as the small stone was only one of the many that made up the beautiful beach, a chief was only part of the whole. He couldn't lead without the support of his people, who needed to be taken care of as well.

The twig must stand for the land, Jacob mused. The earth and forest around them was important, and needed to be protected, not to mention treated with respect. That was definitely harder than it seemed.

The tooth most likely had a double meaning. Jacob had to admit that it was cleverly disguised. The first meaning was obvious: protect. Protect the people, protect the land, and protect the customs and traditions that bound them together. The second was subtler, and could only be caught by someone who was in the know. Passing down the treaty, and the knowledge of the mythical creatures living among them was perhaps one of the most vital of a chief's duties.

Now, the last object was considerably more difficult to sort out the meaning for. Many possibilities ran through Jacob's head, but only one seemed to stick. Dreams. Hopes and dreams. A chief should never forget such a thing, for people stop being people when they have nothing left to yearn for, to believe in. He wasn't quiet sure why that was what he though, but it made perfect sense in his mind.

He raked a hand back through his hair, then rubbed his eyes harshly. There was no way that he could handle leading an entire tribe, now or in the near future. He wasn't qualified in the least. Panic set in just thinking about the ramifications of such a position and he had to make a conscious effort to calm himself down. Jacob made up his mind: he would turn down Billy's unspoken offer. He wasn't sure whom the box would go to next, but at that moment, it didn't matter.

Just so long as it wasn't him.


	7. Purple

**AN:** This one was inspired by my dad who, on Easter, said, "I can only get away with wearing this shirt on Easter." It's Prompt 16, Purple. Sooo... I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** Oh, I wish I was actually Mrs. Meyer! That is what I'd truly like to be. For if I were actually Mrs. Meyer, everyone would be in love with me!

**It's Lilac!**

"Come on, Jake!"

"No."

"Please?"

"I said, no."

Bella pouted, feigning hurt. Jake immediately gave in, albeit with a sigh, grabbing the offensive shirt from her hand and sliding it over his head. He was rewarded with a brilliant smile, which made the whole ordeal almost worth it.

He turned around after fastening the buttons and threw out his arms.

"Tada!" he exclaimed, sarcastically.

Bella ignored his sour expression and admired the shirt.

"See? I knew it would look great on you!" She walked around him, taking the piece of fabric in from every angle.

"I don't care how great it looks. I refuse to wear anything associated with the word pink, and that's final."

"It's not pink, Jake. It's lilac."

He raised his eyebrows at her, and she flushed.

"It's in the purple family. And come on! It's Easter! Lilac is festive! Think spring! The flowers are blooming!" By the end of her rant, even Bella could tell that she was sounding slightly insane, and not nearly as sincere as she had meant to.

"Bella, it's the middle of March. Nothing is blooming here yet."

"Fine. Be a spoilsport. Wear black for all I care!" And with that final sentiment, she stomped off to find some more willing company to press her Wal-Mart - Special! on.

* * *

**Please, Review? I just want to know that somebody is actually reading...**


	8. Rain

**AN:** Here's another of the were-boys interacting... I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Rainy Days**

"Lame."

"Lame."

"Really lame."

Jacob threw the last of the board games into the closet and collapsed against the wall. Embry sighed, and Quil let his head fall back to collide with the paneling, rattling the pictures hanging above him. All three looked up apprehensively, waiting for the frames to settle before returning to their morose silence.

Quil, who traditionally had he least patience out of the three, finally spoke.

"Well, what are we going to do then?" He asked.

"We could ride Jake's bike," Embry suggested. Jacob and Quil glanced at each other, then out at the sheeting rain.

"Or not…" Embry grumbled.

"Cliff diving…" Quil mused, before quickly shutting his mouth.

"Fish-, never mind," Jacob exhaled sharply, and the boys fell into silence once more.

"It's summer! You'd think that we'd get at least one sunny day, wouldn't you?" Jacob exclaimed, jumping up and waving his hands furiously.

"We live in Forks, Jake," Embry reminded him.

"Ah. Right."

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
